Born Bad
by CheynotShy
Summary: It was a snap decision and here he was, stuck with the earth's mightest hero's, the only way he could be watched without causing trouble.
1. Chapter 1

The only thing that's the same in both the Hunter's and the Monsters world was how fast rumours spread about.

Especially for the Winchesters.

But there's one who is feared more than the Winchester is a person who has been named God's Slayer. Many said this person always spoke of being given a mission from God, slaying the supernatural that has harmed. Most thought it was a crazy reason to be in the Hunter's business, but they said the skill they had was the thing that made up for the crazy reason.

But the one thing they remember about the God's Slayer was the colour of their eyes. Red as the blood spilled from the creatures they hunted and was far sharper than any weapon. Most hunters wished to catch a glimpse of this person, wondering what kind of person they would be and others either have worked with them or just didn't care.

For the monsters they feared him above everything. There's no if's, and's or but's about his strength and how fast he could take them out without a scratch.

Weakness?

What weakness?

Nobody could ever get close to him or even get a name from him. He always had amused smile and his eyes spoke of tales more horrifying than they could imagine and spoke his given name with a tittering at the end, like it was an inside joke.

* * *

There was the sound of blood dripping.

A sigh of content in the darkness.

The sound of somebody cracking their neck and other parts of the body.

Then a the unearthly glow of red that shined in the darkness of the abandoned building. They kept flickering in excitement, a dance only a few would eyes looked every which way before landing on the floor, where somebody laid on the floor not moving anything.

"Well that was easy."

The same glowing eyes looked forward.

Somebody left the building with the look of utter happiness.

The sound of a motor starting and leaving the empty area echoed.

* * *

Inspired by God's Gonna Cut You Down by Johnny Cash.

Next chapter to be updated soon.


	2. Chapter 2

The smell of the sea in the early morning brought a happiness he couldn't describe. A woman who was shorter than him, walked past him, giving him a knowing smile. He returned the grin with his own.

He walked along the shore and shivered at the cooling winds that the beach offered. His little brother often remind him that he should take a light coat or something with these walks he took in the early morning. He never listened and insisted that he would be fine. Every time he regretted it. That is until the sun rises higher into the sky, making everything warmer.

He took another breath of the sea air and again felt the unexplainable happiness.

There were several other people on the beach who either take the beach as an early morning walk every day or were a tourist and wanted to remember the feeling of walking on an almost empty beach in the early morning. The regulars he had come to know, always told him stories about their lives and would say how happy they were to see somebody as young as him walking the beach. He would laugh and say he just like the feeling the beach brought when he walked it.

When returning home, he always found himself itching to do something. His brother had always offered he do the housework in which he always declined. He told him that he wanted a wood shop where he could do whatever he want. Maybe sell a few things he made for extra pocket money.

It took a few months before his younger brother presented him with a little building in their yard that had everything he could ever want for crafting things. At many of the gathers they had with their friends, his brother told them all he ever saw of him now was at dinner, because he was up and in there before his brother was awake.

He always pretended to take this bit of information to heart and sulked. It got a few laughs and he was smiling once again, enjoying the joke too.

It was many months after receiving the wood shop that he started to noticed that something was different about him. Not on the outside. It was his mind. There were moments where he wondered why he had some many scares? Where did they come from?

Why did he have them?

When going to his brother about this, his brother said it was how he grew up, being the neighborhood fighter and explorer of the two of them. Gilbert felt suspicious of that statement, as yes kids get scares, but rarely to the degree that he saw on his.

The more he questioned them and the more he pondered, there was something starting to twist in his mind. It started of small, whispering things that he could ignore, as he did his work. But soon he started to listen to it, agreeing with it when it pointed out that everyone was always careful with him. Like he was made of glass and could be broken with an uncareful move.

He decided that he wouldn't tell anybody about this. After all everyone needs to have their share of secrets.

As the thing in his mind grew louder, it took only a few more months of listening to it before making an impulse decision.

He was going to fight for his survival, even if it meant fighting the biggest hero's. He needed to survive.

* * *

Next chapter will be up soon.


	3. Chapter 3

He never handled it properly. That's what they told him at least.

The only thing he had to say about it was that he didn't deserve it. He wanted to survive and he would do anything to do it.

Even if that meant going against them for it.

Battered and bruised beyond anything he's ever had in this life and before, he still rises up and stands to face them. Anger boiled in his body and the only thing forcing him to even move at this point. The super soldier he had heard about came charging up to him, a face showing the man struggling to control his anger and not just beat him to a bloody pulp.

All he could do was chuckle at the man. Grabbing the sword that stuck out of the ground, he battled against the man. Even if the man was super strong and was good at fighting, he had years of intense military training grained into his mind. Never having to second guess his action and that left him gaining more hits than his opponent. The sword dug into the man's torso and he smiled when the super soldier stumbled backwards with the sword sticking out.

He heard something behind him and he stepped out of the way. An arrow stuck out of the opposite wall and then there was an explosion. This caused the soldier to fall to the floor. He ran up to him and took out his weapon from the torso. Blood dripped to the floor and turned to face his other hidden opponents in the rumbled room.

"Nice choice of sending him. But you have try harder than that with me." he said.

He quietly walked around the room, planning on making them become impatient. His knowledge of them was that some of them weren't the best at waiting for their enemy making the first move. Tilting his sword to the floor, he let it drag, knowing the noise would grate against their ears. Some of the blood left a trail and it drove him further into his adrenaline high. His smile went wider.

A blast hit the wall near him and forced him to fall backwards to the floor. His sword clattered to the ground near him. All he could do with his hearing muffling everything was to focus on his sight.

What looked to be a robot with dashed colours of red and gold, walked up to him.

"Here's our trying harder for you." It said, snark edging it's way unto its voice.

It leaned over him and he grabbed around its neck. Lifting himself, he tried to drag the robot down, wanting to get some distance from it. It bent a bit before it straightened up and pulled him off and holding him at the collar of his shirt. He clawed at the air, desperate to grab anything.

"I thought you said that we should try harder," he definitely heard gloating tone in its voice," Well this is our harder."

The thing slammed him into the ground, with earned him a couple of seconds without air. It continued to crush him to the floor, holding its metal hand at his chest. That is until he shoved it off with all his strength,

Noticing that it was taking a few wobbly steps back, he ran away from the robot and searched for his sword. He felt air and heat rush past him as he desperately looked. Sighting it, he dashed across the room. Just as he was about to grab the handle a heeled boot stepped on it.

"Its game over for you. Give it up."

He looked at the person, desperation starting to take over his mind. His hand made a move for the handle and pulled hard to take it from under their foot. The sound of metal harshly skidding across concrete came to his ears. He gripped the handle harder and made a swing towards the person in front of him.

The sound of fabric tearing.

Something gripped his shoulder.

Some words were said in his ear before being struck in the back of his head.

Falling to the floor, he tried to keep his eyes open. They fluttered, images of the famous team coming toward him flashing in his closed one last time, with his mind screaming for him to something. Anything to insure his survival.

* * *

The next chapter will be up soon


	4. Chapter 4

Steve saw how many bruises covered the man's body and there was a single moment where he felt bad for the man. Then it past and he is reminded of what the man has done to both him and teammates. He remembered the crazed look in his eyes as the man pulled out the sword out of his torso.

He also saw how much he could go against a team of superheros. Not everyday somebody who looked average, managed to take on a few members of the Avengers.

He hauled the man up on his shoulder and saw the sword clatter to the ground. He left it, figuring somebody else would get it. Murmurs of the multiple conversations going on around him as he left the room and building to bring the guy to a private hospital Tony had in his own building. Even if the guy did try to attack him, he knew that injuries that were that severe and left alone to heal like that was an extremely bad idea. He found there was an expensive car that only the Billionaire could afford, waiting for him at the edge of the sidewalk.

Somebody opened the door for him and he carefully went in. Steve then put the injured man on a seat near him. He held on to one of the arms, making sure the body wouldn't fall forward if the car came to sudden stop. He spent the rest of the ride looking out the window.

As the car arrived at the Avengers tower, Steve saw other cars arriving at the same time. They looked just as expensive as the one he's in. He paid them no attention and gently took the guy out. Entering the building, from behind him he heard arguing that sound like somebody was going to get their throat pulled out. Again he gave them none of his attention and went on to get this guy treatment.

* * *

"I told you that leaving him alone wasn't a good idea. You can be such a brat at times."

"I don't want to hear about your grudges against me, Nova. Right now I have to see how the guy's doing. We don't know what he is after all."

There was an annoyed huff. "Still doesn't give you an excuse to why he escaped."

"I'm a busy person. You should know this."

"I at least pay attention to my guests, even when I'm busy."

"The both of you stop arguing. I didn't pay for both your flights just for the two of you to bicker." he said, finally having enough of the two's arguing.

The red head girl, held the blond man's ear and was sending him a death glare. The blond was sending the same glare and trying to pry off her hand, obviously in pain. He sighed at the sight and went back to the person they were arguing about.

The pale man was covered in so many bruises and had bandages on the few cuts that the hospital staff had found. He saw the worry in their eyes, but he knew in his experience that the man couldn't die, no matter what he did. But that didn't explain why he freaked out.

"Anything in the report saying why he went on this rampage?" He asked.

"Nothing so far. Might have to ask him when he wakes up." The blond said, finally having his ear back.

His older sister stalked out of the room, muttering that she would be look for both coffee and a payphone. He smiled at her actions and then went back to being solemn.

"You sure you did say or do anything that would have caused this, Alfred? Anything at all?"

Alfred tapped his fingers in thought for a few minutes before sighing and shaking his head no. He closed his eyes in frustration. The only thing the both of them could do was wait until the pale man in the hospital bed woke up and told them why he did what he did.

* * *

Curiosity got the better of him when he saw two guys that he has never seen walking around his building. They of course had passes otherwise they wouldn't be able to get into his building, but the way they were acting was a bit strange to him. So out of curiosity sake, Tony went spying on them through all the camera's he had hidden and getting updates from Jarvis when they went out of sight.

The one with shaggy blond hair had demanded a piggy back ride from the one with a chocolate coloured hair and was now asleep on his companion. There was headphones that blasted music on the blond, but that wasn't important to him. What was strange is how natural the other man seemed to move with the extra weight, like it was a daily occurrence for the two of them.

"Sir, the music that is playing on the man's IPod is Tchaikovsky's Nutcracker soundtrack."

"Again that wasn't of importance Jarvis." He said, wanting more than the man's music taste.

He asked if Jarvis could bring of passes and see where he could go from there. The hologram screens showed up with the two passes.

"Mark Williams? Max Jones? Geez these two sound like they came from the 1700's or something." He muttered, as he made all kinds of searches for the two.

There were several people with the same name, but didn't have the same appearance. That's when tony decided it would be a good idea to start hacking into government security. Those two must be someone, even if they aren't Mark Williams or Max Jones.

Tapping his fingers as he waited for it to finish. He watched the security cameras as the two went. Still the blond that he came to know as Mark, continued to sleep on the man's back. Max had sat down somewhere and was doing what looked to be paperwork.

"How can he even do that with all that weight on his back? Even if the blond is smaller, he's got to be at least over 150 pounds." He muttered to himself.

Curiosity had gotten the better hold of Tony Stark and now was playing a cruel game.

* * *

A woman with bright red hair stalked past him and shoved him a bit with her shoulder, muttering curses and that she needed to find something. She gave a quick apology to him before walking away. He only glanced at her once more before continuing to the room that the hospital staff had put the man.

Huge windows in the hallway of the hospital made it look they were observing the man for something more than medical attention. The blinds were closed and he opened the door seeing two men sitting in there already.

Both blond, but to different degrees. The one next to the bed was holding the man's hand and showed a concerned look as he looked up. The other one was in chair, doing what he guessed was paperwork and not even glancing up at Steve. He could feel the tension in the room from the two.

Or maybe that was just him.

He closed the door behind him and went to the edge of the bed, wondering if he should start talking or not.

"He's fine. Just gonna be hurting like hell when he wakes up." Said the blond next to the bed.

He nodded before asking "Are you two close to him or just here because of the government?"

The man sighed. "We are considered his friends, but I doubt he would say so. The only one who's closest to him is his brother and he's not exactly in the right of mind to see him. Made the man beyond pissed."

"So you're just next in line for seeing if he's alright?"

He nodded yes.

"Technically I'm next in line, but he came along with me out of his own pity for the guy." The other man muttered, a cross look on his face.

"Alfred you know that isn't it."

"Seems like it to me."

Just before it felt like it was going to blow into something bigger, the door to the room slammed open and in came the woman from earlier. A coffee in her hand and she looked unhappy.

"Do not start an arguement with matthew or I will have to drag you out of here by the ear. I am not going to be play games with you on this trip." She said.

She reminded Steve of his own mother when he would get into fights. But this woman seemed like she would do it for the sake of being a good mother.

"Still angry at for something I didn't do?"

"I care for my people more than you could ever know. At least Arthur apologized for what his people did to mine back then." She spat back.

"Stop arguing the two of you. I know you two are bigger than that to argue when somebody few close to us is sick." The long haired blond said, voice rising just a bit to be threatening.

The other blond shut his mouth and went back to his paperwork, while the woman sighed in frustration and started to sip the coffee.

"I'm sorry these two. They don't get along well." The blond offered him a soft smile and Steve took what he could get from the stranger.

"Not as if I'm not use to it. Team mates always argue about one thing or another."

The other nodded in agreement and went back to focusing on the pale man next to him. He went closer to the bed and saw faint lines of old scars on the shoulders. He didn't say a word.

All he felt was that maybe there was more to the story than a man with incredible strength suddenly wanting revenge for one thing or another.

* * *

Yes I threw in a few OC's just to cause some drama. They won't be the main part of the story a lot I promise.

Next chapter will be up soon.


	5. Chapter 5

He's surrounded by darkness.

Nothing whispering things to him, in his mind or outside it.

It was comfortable. Nothing really to say about it.

It was just darkness

He sighed and the sound echoed.

That's when something pulled him upwards and suddenly he was waking up.

Matthew didn't know how to describe his excitement when he felt Gilbert squeezing his hand slightly. All he knew from others telling him later was that his eyes widen and he started to tear up.

Alfred soon noticed and walked over to pull him away. He tried to rebel against this action, but he soon gave in. He knew Alfred was only trying to protect him from what could be a threat to both themselves and citizens.

"Matt it's not worth it. Just let him wake up and we'll see what happens."

He could only nod.

Nova had ushered Steve Rogers out of the room, saying it would be extremely hard on the man if there was a lot of people in the room. He had heard her start to chatter on about their siblings and how much a pain they can be. Leave it to his older sister to complain about them to a random stranger.

"Max and Mark are here right? Cause if they are, Mark will be helpful in this situation. He's dealt with this before."

"Yeah they are. Though it might be hard to convince Mark when he's dead tired and taking his vacation time from his city to spend time with Max. You know the two are together right?"

Alfred's face gave a slight twinge at the word together.

As much as he loved his people, his siblings both of state and capitol were valued above them. Max was not exception, even if the boy knew what he was doing and what he wanted in life.

Matthew sighed and went back to staring at Gilbert.

Maybe he wasn't the only one with a issue of wanting something that wasn't reachable.

* * *

The man sighed as he leaned back a bit, stretching himself out.

Then came the groan of protest at this action from the person on his back. He could roll his eyes at how childish his friend was being.

"I warned you this would happen."

"But I never listen remember? That's what big sis always said about me." Came the mumbled reply.

"Still not an excuse."

"Maybe I just like cuddling this way."

He could any sigh in response. A tired chuckle came from the person on his back.

"Besides I wanted to give Tony Stark a show."

"You're seriously wanted a piggyback ride for a prank? On a multi-billionaire?"

"It was a bet me and Eliza made before coming down here. She wanted to see how curious the guy is, so here I am having a piggyback ride for the sake of the bet."

"Still insane Mark."

"But you still love me Boston~" Mark said. He could feel the smirk coming from the blond.

"Not allowed to say that in public." He said, gritting his teeth a bit.

"Again I don't listen. Especially when I'm with you because of how pretty you look."

"Just go back to sleep."

Another dry chuckle and soon he heard light snores. He could only smile at how weird his boyfriend was.

* * *

He didn't noticed when Gilbert woke up. He was too busy in his mind focusing on something else. It was mostly how Alfred was acting. Even if his sister and him fought every time they saw each other, it was a bit weird that he was treat Gilbert more as a monster than a friend.

Alfred left, saying he wanted some coffee.

When the sound of a tired grunt came to his ears, he snapped out of his haze and saw the man just blankly staring at the ceiling. Matthew held his breath, wondering what would happen. Gilbert sighed and looked around before his eyes landed on Matthew.

"What's going on? Mattie what did I do?" Gilbert asked, uncertainty edging its way into his voice.

"That's what we were going to ask you. Gilbert you freaked out and tried to take on the Avengers." He answered, feeling concern bubble inside.

The other man's eyes wavered a bit before tears started to fill up. The first sob made Matthew want to hold the man, knowing somebody comforting in a confusing situation was better than being alone. He slowly made his way to the bed and put a hand on the other's shoulder.

When Gilbert went from holding his arms around himself to cling to Matthew and sobbing that he didn't know what was going on. All Matthew could do was hold him and say that it would be alright. A few times he let his hand run through the man's white hair to show he cared.

The sobbing continued and the words changed from he didn't know to he didn't want to be here. Something about he hated hospitals and that doctors would hurt him.

Matthew just tried to calm the man down, needing him to be ready when the Avengers asked him questions. As Gilbert slowly calmed down and was just sniffling and saying don't leave him, Matthew started to think.

None of what was happening was making sense. The fact that Gilbert was acting this way proved it was more than just a snap of the mind. Something was hurting Gilbert and he didn't like it one bit.

* * *

When Steve came back to the room with the woman in tow, he heard sobbing.

"He must be having a breakdown, the poor dear." Steve heard the woman say.

He continued past the room, not wanting to walk into anything that might bring something up from the depths of his memories. The woman only peaked in for a second before continuing on with him. She still talk, but was much less energetic about it.

That's when they stumbled upon a man carrying something on his that seemed to take no effort to carry.

"Max! How's Mark treating you?" The woman yelled.

"Like he always does. You should know that by now." The man carrying the other replied.

The woman just snickered and speed up her walking pace. Steve by now was curious and wanted to know who these people are. He walked up behind the woman and saw that what the man was carrying.

"Little brother why do you do this to him?"

"He's comfy. Leave me be." The blond man being carried muttered.

The other man sighed. "It wouldn't kill you to walk for a bit."

"Might when I'm this tired and in this building. You know, Tony Stark and all."

"Still doesn't give you an excuse. I like walking without weight on my back sometimes."

"Then visit me when I'm not about to pass out." The blond angrily mumbled.

That's when the other man just dropped the blond. There was a needy whine before the blond picked himself up. Steve then saw why the other wanted to carried around. The blond had bloodshot eyes and had bags to go with them. That and he was slightly swaying in place.

"Ooh it's Captain America. Wish I could be more awake to appreciate this."

The blond held out a hand. "Sorry for looking like this. Name's Mark Williams. My sister will tell you that you'll never meet somebody like me. I may agree with her."

Steve took the man's hand and shook it. He might be weirded out by how the man was acting, but he concluded that Mark might be different with a few hours of sleep.

"It's okay. Being tired gets the best of us."

There was tired smile before he fell backwards into the other man's arms.

"Told ya." With that Mark closed his eyes.

"We're definitely not going to hear from him for the rest of the time we're here." The woman muttered.

"Max." The man holding Mark said. Steve gave a nod to show he heard.

Max hauled the other onto his back again, carefully holding him like the blond might break. The woman ran her hands through Mark's hair before setting towards the room again. Steve and Max followed.

"Mattie might have calmed him down by now. Max I want you to take Mark back to the hotel and stay with him. I know this isn't what either of you wanted for a date, but the circumstances have changed."

Max nodded in agreement. He gave a wave to the both of them before he went on his way with the blond on his back when the three of them arrived at the room. The redhead opened the door and Steve heard the sounds of quiet whimpers. She motioned him to stay out there and then she went in, closing the door, leaving no way for him to argue with her.

* * *

New chapter for the new year. Hope you like. Promise the OC's won't be here for much longer.


End file.
